What If
by BethnPercy
Summary: This is a one-shot. What if Percy saves Annabeth from the biggest mistake of her life.


The tears splashed on the floor as Annabeth Chase silently plugged in a pair of headphones the song _For the love a daughter_ played. Why couldn't her father be there for her? Why did her mom have to die? Why did Helen constantly abuse her? Beat her? Break her? Why couldn't she be good enough? All these things ran through her mind as her last act of desperation surfaced.

Holding the blade in her hand Annabeth contemplated which way to cut while letting each lyric of the song slowly stab her soul. Would she be chicken about it and do it horizontally? Or has she finally had enough and cut vertically? As she pressed the blade to her wrist, she was ready to cut but something stopped her. Barging into her personal bathroom was Perseus Jackson. How did he even get in the house?

1 hour ago Annabeth had texted her best friend, Percy. The only one who truly ever loved her but couldn't know her deep dark secrets of abuse and depression. She told him she was sorry but she couldn't do it anymore, she told him she loved him. No not best friend Love like usual she told him she really loved him past friendship. How he be here when he was supposed to be half way back to New York right now, not standing in front of her stopping her from ending her life in San Francisco? Dropping the blade and ripping out the headphones she fell to the floor in a heap of cries. Percy quickly caught her.

"Annabeth, oh my gods come here." He wrapped her in a hug Annabeth clinging to him for life. "What the Hades were you thinking? Beth please, no. Don't do that again, why didn't you tell me what's going on. I can help, I love you. I want to help I've been in love with you since the day we met in 3rd grade you gotta know that. I should have realized there was more, you've been so closed off. I'm so sorry, please forgive me baby. Please, I can't live without you." Annabeth tightened her grip on Percy.

"Don't leave me Percy. It's my fault, I'm sorry. If only I was better…" Percy's grip on her waist tightened

"Don't ever say that, you are perfect just the way you are. No matter how cliché it is if people can't see how perfect you are than their loss. Everything's going to be ok Wise Girl I promise." Percy lifted Annabeth in his arms as he walked to Annabeth's room. Annabeth's head securely in the crook of Percy's neck as her sobs slowly stopped.

"I didn't want to leave Percy, really I didn't. But I couldn't handle the pain anymore, ever since I moved to San Francisco three years ago all I've felt is pain. From a drunk father, to a abusive stepmom, to bullies at school. I had no one and I couldn't tell you. I couldn't ruin your life with my burdens. I couldn't do that to you Percy because I love you so much it hurts to think of you hurting even a fraction of what I have" Annabeth arms were around Percy's neck as she confessed to him, Percy holding her just as tight in desperation not to lose her.

"But don't you see Annabeth? You're hurt, so I'm hurt. I love you just as much. I love you so much I would take your place in a heartbeat just as you would double the pain to keep me safe." Pulling away slightly Annabeth looked into Percy's eyes both having nothing but raw emotions present.

Slowly Annabeth stood on her tiptoes and leaned in, Percy meeting her half way. They kissed a soft, sweet, and tender kiss, salty tears mixing in not just from Annabeth but from Percy as well. All feelings being pulled into the kiss, Love, Desperation, Regret. And sorrow. That night Annabeth Chase, 17 years of age, daughter of Frederick Chase, and the deceased Athena Chase, left the prison which held her back. That night her dark angel saved her from making a fatal mistake and in return she was able to spread her lushes' white and gemmed wings and fly home. Her real home, with her childhood best friend whom she loved and all her old friends. That was the day Annabeth escaped the pain she endorsed and realized just how strong she was and will continue to become.

Annabeth never knew which way that blade was gonna cut but either way she's thankful for being saved. It could have went two ways, she could have ended her life or she could have evolved into a cutter. Either way, she is eternally grateful. Beside that fact she knew the text was a desperate cry for help, whether she realized it then or not. The want and need to be saved before she couldn't stop herself. That night Annabeth Minerva Chase realized her true potential, thanks to Percy Jackson, her dark angel and love of life…

 _ **Every time I'm cut, every time I'm bruised, I know I'm only getting stronger, it's only making me better. It's a badge of honor. Things get worse but there's always a worst, always a rock bottom, always a hell. And once I've been there, it means I get to work my way up to the best, to the pinnacle, to the Heavens**_.


End file.
